


Glacies Captivus

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack in the cryo chamber in Into the Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glacies Captivus

The cryo chamber encased him, holding him prisoner as well as any binds or shackles. The symbiote in his head; the gag to silence his chaos, his will, his screams...

The woman, the Tok'ra, she'd lowered him into the frozen abyss once more. All he had to do was fight. Hang on to everything he was.

If it were physically possible, Jack didn't know for sure, he felt the symbiote worm its way into his mind, devour his knowledge. It decimated his thoughts, his feelings, it stole his humanity...

Wait. Was he even still human anymore? He didn't know. The symbiote within him robbed him of such. The being of Jack O'Neill was twisted, mutated, marred...


End file.
